Mi confidente
by valkiria5
Summary: Regina Mills, una nueva alumna de bachillerato conocerá a su nueva y hermosa profesora de biología Emma Swan, acabarán siendo confidentes una de la otra y sus demonios harán que se acerquen peligrosamente. ¿Podrá surgir algo más que una amistad?
1. El primer día

**Ni OUAT ni sus personajes me pertenecen,eso sí, la historia sale entera de esta cabecita y es solo para entretenerse.**

 **Perdón si hay alguna falta de ortografía, soy nueva en esto.**

 **Día 1 Instituto de Storybrook**

Era el primer día del curso y Regina Mills ya tenía su mochila preparada, solo tenía que coger el autobús para no llegar tarde. Era un día especial, ya que comenzaba primero de bachillerato y todo sería nuevo, sus compañeros, sus profesores, las asignaturas, etc.

Cuando llegó a clase vió que había un papel asignando los asientos de cada uno. Por suerte a ella le había tocado en primera fila, no es que ella fuera una empollona, pero se le daba bien estudiar. A su izquierda se sentó una chica que se llamaba Bella, la cual quería estudiar literatura universal, ya que era una apasionada de los libros. A su derecha se sentó una chica llamada Ruby, ella era muy alta y su figura torneada sugería que practicaba deporte a menudo, más adelante, hablando con ella descubrió que el sueño de chica era estudiar INEF.

Diez minutos más tarde entró por la puerta de la clase la que sería su tutora por los dos siguientes cursos, además de su nueva profesora de biología. Se presentó, su nombre era Emma Swan y era preciosa, tanto que cualquiera con ojos en la cara podría darse cuenta de su belleza. La mujer era alta pero no mucho, su cabello era rubio como el sol y parecía estar perfectamente desordenado y le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, sus ojos eran los más bonitos que Regina había visto nunca, aunque estos estuvieran enmascarados por unas gafas de pasta, eran de un color entre azul y verde, dependiendo de cómo les diera la luz. Su cara era fina y la hacía parecer mucho más joven de lo que era, tenía 30 años pero aparentaba tener 20 años. El cuerpo de la mujer era delgado, pero bien formado, atlético, eso se podía ver a través de los apretados vaqueros que llevaba y tenía un toque friki con su camiseta de juego de tronos.

Regina al mirarla se sintió empequeñecer, abrumada por la belleza de su profesora lo único que pudo hacer fue compararla consigo misma y esto sumado a la baja autoestima que tenía le produjo un poco de malestar, ella atribuyó este sensación en el estómago a la envidia por la belleza y el éxito de su profesora, pero más adelante se daría cuenta que esa no era la razón del hormigueo que sentía en el estómago.

Regina era una chica hermosa de 16 años, pero su baja autoestima hacía que ella misma se viera como una chica normal, más bien, del montón, del montón de abajo. Realmente, era una chica preciosa, era morena, con el pelo negro como la noche que le llegaba hasta los hombros y con unos ojos muy oscuros, profundos y ía una pequeña cicatriz en el labio superior debido a un mal momento de su pasado. Era bastante bajita, tenía un cuerpo pequeño pero con todo en su sitio. Ella quería llegar a ser médico y por eso estuvo muy atenta a todas las indicaciones que dio la profesora.

Cuando el día se estaba acabando, la profesora dijo que quería tener una tutoría personalizada con cada uno de sus alumnos y ella sería la primera al día siguiente por la tarde.

 **Continuará…**

 **Si os ha gustado esta historia dejadme reviews y si no también, todos los comentarios, mientras no sean ofensivos son bien recibidos para modificar y mejorar mi historia.**

 **Os pido paciencia porque soy nueva en esto y puede que la construcción de la trama me cueste.**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestra atención.**


	2. Hora de socializar

**Ni OUAT ni sus personajes me pertenecen, bla bla bla…**

 **El primer capítulo se me ha quedado muy cortito, pero creo que no los haré muy largos, así puedo subir más de uno al día. Parece que hoy la inspiración ha decidido quedarse en esta cabecita, así que voy escribiendo y empezando a desarrollar la relación de estas dos.**

 **Hora de socializar**

Ese mismo día, al salir de clase

Regina recogió sus cosas y las guardó en la mochila y cuando se disponía a salir de clase Bella y Ruby se le engancharon una a cada brazo.

¿Qué hacéis? ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Regina extrañada de las confianzas que se tomaban aquellas muchachas con ella, ya que a ella le costaba mucho hacer amigos.

Vamos a la cafetería a tomar algo con los chicos y tú vienes con nosotras - Dijo Ruby.

Regina no pudo negarse, no le vendría mal socializar un poco para variar.

Bella no dijo nada, era una muchacha muy tímida, pequeñita y adorable, el pelo castaño y los ojos azules. En cambio, Ruby era extrovertida y muy simpática con todo el mundo. Tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura y su seña de identidad eran sus mechas rojas.

En la cafetería se reunieron con otros dos chicos, llamados Graham y Killian. Ellos ya se conocían, ya que venían del mismo instituto, eran inseparables y por lo se veía habían decidido acogerla en su grupo.

Killian era un chico alto y guapo, moreno con los ojos azules como el mar y tenía una sonrisa encantadora.

Graham era un chico un poco tímido y muy sensible, físicamente no era muy alto pero si fuerte y con unos ojos misteriosos.

Empezaron a hacer una especie de juego para que Regina les conociera y para poder conocer un poco mejor a la morena.

Se presentaron uno por uno. Empezó Killian.

Hola, me llamo Killian, tengo 17 años, repetí cuarto de la ESO, pero ahora me voy a poner las pilar para llegar a ser el mejor piloto de aviones de todo el mundo. Mi padre era marinero, pero murió en uno de sus viajes junto con mi hermano mayor y desde entonces yo cuido de mi madre. -Dijo Killian.

Todos miraron con cariño y comprensión a Killian porque ya conocían su historia. Regina no dijo nada solo escuchaba con mucha atención.

Graham y Ruby eran hermanos gemelos, habían perdido a sus padres cuando eran muy pequeños y su abuela se hizo cargo de ellos y los crió con cariño y amor.

Bella explicó que ella había perdido a su madre cuando era muy pequeña, pero que su padre siempre intentó compensar su ausencia con todo el cariño del mundo.

Después de escucharlos a todos Regina vió que ese grupo no estaba junto por casualidad, sino que se habían apoyado mutuamente al pasar por situaciones tan parecidas. Cuando fue el turno de Regina todos la miraron animandola a hablar.

Mi nombre es Regina y tengo 16 años, vivo con mis padres que llevan casados desde hace 20 años y no tengo hermanos - nadie se percató de que Regina se ponía triste al hablar de sus padres - me cuesta hacer amigos así que agradezco mucho que me dejéis formar parte de vuestro grupo - Regina se vio interrumpida por un accidente en la cafetería. La directora del centro acababa de chocar contra su profesora y le estaba gritando. La directora había derramado su café encima de la señorita Swan.

Tenga más cuidado y mire por donde va, ha empezado con mal pie Swan, no haga que me arrepienta de haberla contratado - Dijo la directora con aires de grandeza.

La profesora lo único que pudo hacer fue agachar la cabeza y apretar los dientes para que las lágrimas no se le escaparan de los ojos. Llevaba toda la camiseta manchada y no tenía ninguna de recambio.

Los chicos que presenciaron la escena se disponían a ayudar a su profesora cuando "Voldemort", así habían decidido llamar a la directora, se marchó, pero Emma salió corriendo y se fue a encerrar en el baño.

 **Continuará...**

 **Parece que hay una nueva bruja en la ciudad, la "Voldemort" es un personaje inspirado en alguien que conozco que es una persona maravillosa #LaIronía.**

 **Espero no haberla liado parda al haber escrito los diálogos porque no se me da muy bien encajarlos en mitad del texto.**


	3. El accidente

**Ni OUAT ni sus personajes me pertenecen ojalá, pero nop, pero la super chachi historia sí :D**

 **En los capítulos anteriores no, pero en este veremos un pequeño avance.**

 **El accidente**

 **Regina POV**

Cuando vi los ojos de la profesora Swan con lágrimas a punto de caer algo dentro de mi se contrajo, como si me estuvieran apretando el corazón, no entendí porque verla sufrir me conmovía tanto.

Cuando quise darme cuenta estaba siguiendo el camino que la profesora había hecho hasta el baño.

Entré al baño y me acerqué a la única puerta que estaba cerrada. - Profesora Swan - dije, escuché lo que parecía un sollozo y decidí abrir la puerta. Sentada en el baño se encontraba la profesora. Me quedé en shock al verla llorar y solo fuí capaz de ofrecerle mi pañuelo. Era un pañuelo hecho a mano por mi abuela, la cual había fallecido muchos años atrás, pero me había querido con toda su alma.

La profesora tomó el pañuelo con vergüenza y se recompuso un poco, salió del lavabo e intentó quitar la mancha de café de su camiseta, pero le resultó imposible.

Yo observaba estática los movimientos de la profesora Swan hasta que recordé que en la mochila llevaba ropa para cambiarme por si sucedía algún imprevisto. Se la ofrecí a la señorita Swan y ella la rechazó amablemente, pero insistí y acabó aceptando.

Lo que no esperaba fue lo que pasó después. Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo la profesora se quitó su camiseta delante de mí, dejando al descubierto sus pechos cubiertos con un sujetador rojo de encaje, mis ojos se desorbitaron y rápidamente aparté la vista, muy sonrojada e incómoda. La profesora se puso la otra camiseta y me giré, ya más tranquila y le pregunté - ¿Ya se encuentra mejor? La "Voldemort ha sido muy cruel, no le haga caso señorita Swan. - Me miró con una sonrisa agradecida y dijo - Llamame Emma, y muchas gracias por la camiseta y preocuparte por mi, ¿tu eres Regina verdad? -

-No hay de qué y sí, soy Regina Mills - dije sorprendida de que la profesora supiera mi nombre desde el primer día.

-Mañana por la tarde tenemos tutoría tu y yo, te devolveré la camiseta limpia y el pañuelo también y repito, muchas gracias por todo, no tenía muda para pasar lo que queda de día, me has salvado la vida - La actitud de su profesora había cambiado, ya no estaba triste, ahora le sonreía de manera alegre.

Después de ese encuentro me fui sonrojada al recordar la figura de la profe.. de Emma. Tenía unos pechos pequeños, pero muy apetecibles y su abdomen tonificado… Me asusté de mis propios pensamientos, a mi no me gustaban las mujeres y mucho menos tan mayores, pero no pude sacarme esa imagen de la cabeza.

Cuando volví a la cafetería mis nuevos amigos ya se habían marchado y yo me fuí a casa.

Pase toda la cena ausente y antes de irme a dormir fuí a darme un baño relajante.

Cuando la bañera estaba casi llena y con mucha espuma entré en el agua, estaba caliente pero no quemaba y me fui tumbando hasta estar estirada por completo. Cuando estaba logrando relajarme la imagen de la señorita Swan en sujetador acudió a mi mente, inconscientemente y con los ojos cerrados lleve mi mano derecha a mi entrepierna y me asusté al comprobar que estaba mojada. No podía ser, yo no era lesbiana, pero me había puesto cachonda pensando nada más y nada menos que en mi profesora en sujetador.

Vacié la bañera y decidí darme una ducha fría así se aclararía mi mente.

Ya duchada me acosté a dormir y no tardé mucho en sucumbir al sueño.

 **Continuará…**

 **Me encanta este salseo, hemos podido ver que Regina es muy buena persona y que siente cierta… curiosidad, pero no está por la labor de momento.**

 **Por otro lado Emma se ha mostrado cordial, pero no podemos pasar por alto el detalle de que ya se acuerda del nombre de su nueva alumna, aunque haga solo unas horas que se conocen.**

 **En el próximo capítulo veremos el punto de vista de Emma ante el accidente y el encuentro con Regina.**


	4. El accidente II

**Ni OUAT ni sus personajes me pertenecen y tal…**

 **Este capítulo es un poco más largo, estoy orgullosa de mi misma por eso, espero que os guste y que me vayais diciendo que os parece la historia.**

 **Sin más que añadir os dejo con el siguiente capítulo.**

 **El accidente 2**

 **Emma POV**

Cuando la bruja de la directora se fué de la cafetería yo me fuí corriendo al baño para no dejar ver caer mis lágrimas delante de prácticamente medio instituto.

No era justo, ella había chocado contra mi y no al revés, además, yo fui la que quedó empapada en café.

Normalmente una cosa así no me hubiera afectado tanto, pero acababan de decirme que el tratamiento de fertilidad que había estado siguiendo esos meses no fue efectivo y que tendríamos que volver a intentarlo en seis meses.

Mi marido August era muy comprensivo con el tema de mi maternidad, ya que la que tenía problemas para tener hijos era yo y cuando me lo dijeron quedé devastada, pero él no se rindió y buscó alternativas, como la fecundación in vitro, pero había fallado.

Yo me sentía horriblemente mal y la bronca que me lleve de parte de la directora fue lo que me faltaba para estallar.

Corrí al baño y me encerré en uno de los lavabos y empecé a sollozar. No escuche que alguien se acercaba hasta que oí una voz, me estaban llamando, pero yo no quería hablar con nadie.

No me acordé de cerrar la puerta con pestillo y la joven que me llamaba entró, me la quedé mirando por unos segundos, era una de mis alumnas de primero, creo que su nombre era Regina, pero, ¿qué quería de mí en ese momento?

No dijo nada, solo sacó un pañuelo, parecía hecho a mano, y me lo ofreció, yo lo pensé dos veces antes de cogerlo, pero no tuve más remedio, debía dejar de llorar.

Salí del baño y me lavé la cara con agua, intenté, en vano, quitar la mancha de mi camiseta. Tendría que pasearme todo lo que quedaba de día con una camiseta empapada en café.

No estaba prestando atención a la chica que tenía al lado hasta que ésta sacó de su mochila una camiseta y me la ofreció. Yo por vergüenza la rechacé, pero ella insistió y no pude decirle

que no a ese par de ojos negros.

No lo pensé dos veces antes de quitarme mi camiseta y ponerme la que me ofrecía, creo que la incomodé, porque apartó su mirada de mi y se sonrojó. Me sentí halagada, al fin y al cabo no estaba tan mal físicamente, a pesar de tener 30 años hice que una jovencita se sonrojara.

De repente me preguntó -¿Ya se encuentra mejor? La "Voldemort ha sido muy cruel, no le haga caso señorita Swan.- Y yo solo pude sonreír ante el apodo que había puesto a la bruja de la directora. Y le contesté agradecida por su preocupación - Llamame Emma, y muchas gracias por la camiseta y preocuparte por mi, ¿tu eres Regina verdad? -

-No hay de qué y sí, soy Regina Mills - dijo sorprendida, pensaba que no me acordaría de su nombre, pero eso era imposible, al ver esos ojos negros tan profundos en clase tuve que buscar el nombre de esa muchacha. Parecía que escondía muchas cosas ya que sus ojos a veces reflejaban dolor.

Sin más le dije -Mañana por la tarde tenemos tutoría tu y yo, te devolveré la camiseta limpia y el pañuelo también y repito, muchas gracias por todo, no tenía muda para pasar lo que queda de día, me has salvado la vida- Y le sonreí sinceramente.

Después de este intercambio de palabras ella se marchó y yo ya estaba de mejor humor gracias a ella. Esta muchacha era un soplo de aire fresco.

Lo que quedaba de día lo pasé en el despacho preparando las siguientes clases, pero había algo que me distraía, era el olor de la camiseta de esa muchacha, olía muy bien, muy dulce, como a manzanas. Ese olor me transmitía calma y hacía que algo dentro de mi se removiera, pero no le di mucha importancia.

Cuando llegué a casa mi marido aún no había llegado así que aproveché para darme una ducha relajante y quitarme el dichoso olor a café de encima. Después de ducharme cené una ensalada, no tenía hambre, puse a lavar tanto el pañuelo como la camiseta de Regina para devolverlo al dia siguiente y me fuí a la cama.

 _ **Sueño de Emma**_

Estaba en el baño del instituto, de nuevo, Regina me ofreció la camiseta y yo la acepté e hice lo mismo que había hecho antes ese día, me quité la camiseta delante de Regina, pero esta vez, ella no apartó la mirada, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. Yo la miré y le dije con tono sugerente, pero bromeando - Ve algo que le guste señorita Mills - y ella me miró a los ojos con una intensidad desbordante, sin percatarme me fuí acercando a ella hasta acorralarla contra la puerta del baño. Ella solo se acercó a mi oído y susurró - Sí, veo algo que me encanta - y mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja. Yo no pude resistirlo más y la besé con fuerza, con una pasión que era nueva para mi y ella respondió de igual manera a mi beso.

Mis manos empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo, sus costados, deteniendome en el borde de sus pechos. Sin que ella lo esperara la cogí de las nalgas y la elevé, ella enroscó sus piernas en mi cadera y dejé que mi mano vagara por dentro de su pantalón hasta encontrar su ropa interior, estaba mojada, muy mojada y cuando estaba dispuesta a seguir me susurró algo al oído que me dejó helada y me hizo detenerme en seco - Soy virgen -.

Me desperté de golpe, no podía ser, su olor aún permanecía en el ambiente y yo estaba flipando, nunca me había pasado algo semejante. Estaba muy mojada y mi marido que acababa de llegar me miraba desde la puerta de la habitación.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me lancé encima suyo, necesitaba aplacar esa sensación dentro de mí. Sin delicadeza lo tiré de espaldas a la cama y lo desvestí rápidamente, fui besándole el cuello, luego el pecho, el abdomen y me entretuve en su ombligo. Ya hacía rato que su amiguito estaba listo para la acción y sin pensarlo más me senté encima de su erección y me lo metí hasta el fondo, empecé a mecerme, primero suavemente para acabar cabalgando de forma salvaje.

Él se corrió primero, pero no había manera de que yo me corriera con su penetración así que me tumbó de espaldas y bajo hasta mi entrada, sopló sobre mi ya hinchado clítoris y yo solo pude empezar a retorcerme, entonces levantó su cabeza y dijo - prepárate amor - Y cuando dijo esto yo vi a Regina en vez de a él, eso solo hizo que me excitara más y empezaba a sentir culpabilidad cuando su lengua me dejó fuera de mi. Empezó lamiendo mi sexo de arriba a abajo y acabó centrándose en mi clítoris y yo empecé a gemir más alto, estaba dispuesto a penetrarme con su pene cuando le dije entre jadeos - No, con los dedos - Y él no hizo preguntas, sólo siguió mis instrucciones y me penetró con dos dedos de golpe. Su lengua se centró en mi clítoris y sus dedos empezaron un vaivén suave que fue subiendo de intensidad hasta que no pude más y exploté y por poco digo el nombre de Regina mientras me corría.

Después de ese orgasmo demoledor caí dormida con una sonrisa en la cara pensando en mi alumna, en ese momento no me paré a pensar lo que significaba eso, ya lo haría la mañana siguiente con más horas de sueño y con calma.

 **Continuará…**

 **Woow, capítulo movidito, vaya sueñecitos que tiene Emma eh.**

 **Es la primera vez que escribo escena sexuales, así que si se ve raro hacedmelo saber con vuestras reviews.**

 **Ahora nos queda ver como reaccionará Emma cuando piense las cosas fríamente.**


	5. La familia perfecta

**Ni OUAT ni sus personajes me pertenecen y eso...**

 **Parece que me he embalado y no tengo freno, que decir, las musas vienen cuando vienen y hay que aprovechar porque cuando se marchan no se sabe nunca cuando van a volver.**

 **Me ha molado esto de los Points of view la verdad, creo que seguiré con este estilo.**

 **Este capítulo es un poco más tranquilito.**

 **La familia "perfecta"**

Esa misma noche en casa de los Mills

 **Regina POV**

Eran las 4 de la madrugada y estaba apaciblemente dormida cuando empecé a escuchar gritos y golpes. No podía ser, otra vez no. Mis "perfectos" padres volvían a discutir.

Todo el mundo creía que su familia era un modelo a seguir, que todos eran felices y se querían mucho, pero eso solo era una fachada de puertas para afuera, solo apariencia. Pero de puertas para adentro es cuando empezaban los problemas. Mi padre era un mindundi que se dejaba manejar por mi madre y por culpa de esto él se dió a la bebida y cada noche volvía más tarde a casa.

Tenemos suerte, ya que él es el dueño de la empresa donde trabajaba y por lo tanto no podía ser despedido. El tener esta empresa permite que vivamos con todo tipo de comodidades. Pero para mi eso no es lo importante. Yo solo quería una familia normal con un padre cariñoso y una madre comprensiva, pero en vez de eso tenía a un padre que me quería pero era un borracho y una madre que pasaba olímpicamente de mi, solo se dirigía a mi para despreciarme, nada nunca es suficiente para ella. Tiene varios amantes y seguro que están discutiendo por eso mismo.

Yo solo quería volverme a dormir y dejar de pensar, pero los gritos y los golpes seguían, hasta que de repente se hizo el silencio. Me quedé extrañada y salí de mi habitación para ver qué había pasado. Había un policía en la entrada hablando con mis padres. Dijo que un vecino había llamado porque pensaba que estaban robando en la casa. Me acerqué y escuche como mis padres mentían descaradamente al policía y me hacían partícipe de la mentira - Regina querida, explicale al señor agente como se ha caído la estantería y se han roto la mitad de las copas de cristal - dijo mi madre con una mirada de o me apoyas o lo pagarás caro, yo no tuve más remedio que corroborar la historia y el policía se marchó por donde había venido.

Nos quedamos los tres solos y mi borracho padre me dijo - Tú deberías estar durmiendo, ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas? - Y mi madre no tuvo otra cosa que hacer que apoyar a su marido - Eso, ¿qué haces aquí niñata entrometida? Esto no es tu asunto y no se te ocurra ponerte a llorar otra vez, ya sabes lo que te pasó la última vez que mostraste tu debilidad delante mio y sino ve al espejo y refresca tu memoria mirando esa fea cicatriz que te enseñará a no entrometerte en nuestros asuntos.-

Salí corriendo y me encerré en mi habitación me puse a llorar pero ni siquiera me atrevía a sollozar ya que eso despertaría la ira de mi madre y no quería volver a recibir puntos en la cara.

Estuve despierta hasta que amaneció y se hizo la hora de marcharme al instituto, me vestí rápidamente, me lavé la cara, tenía unas ojeras espantosas y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

Salí de casa sin que nadie lo notara y sin desayunar, no quería cruzarme con ninguno de mis "adorables" padres.

Cuando llegué al instituto estaba muy cansada y la clase de historia no era precisamente una cosa ligera y me empezó a doler la cabeza.

A la hora del almuerzo recordé que no me había hecho bocadillo por culpa de salir deprisa de casa y no llevaba nada de dinero encima. Ruby se dió cuenta de esto y desapareció un momento para volver con una caña de chocolate enorme y para mi sorpresa me la dio. Yo intenté rechazarla pero ella se acercó a mí y me dijo muy flojito - tranquila cariño, otro día invitas tú - Y me dió un beso en la mejilla que me hizo sonreír. Que buenos amigos había encontrado.

La siguiente hora tocaba biología y era la única clase que esperaba con ansia. Cuando la señorita Swan entró se me quedó mirando un par de segundos y me pareció ver como se sonrojaba, pero debieron ser imaginaciones mías. La clase paso con calma, la señorita Swan explicaba muy bien y hacía participar a toda la clase. Cuando la clase acabó me pidió que me quedara un momento y me recordó que esa tarde teníamos la tutoría personalizada.

Mi cara de pánico me delató, y ella preguntó - ¿lo habías olvidado no?- Yo agaché la cabeza y respondí - Sí, y no he avisado en casa de que no iría a comer ni he traído nada para comer- estaba empezando a ponerme nerviosa pensando en la reprimenda que mi madre me daría la llegar cuando noté como la profesora me cogia la mano entre las suyas y dijo muy dulcemente - Tranquila, no pasa nada, yo llamaré a tu casa y así no tendrás problemas cuando llegues y la comida no es un problema, puedo encargar una pizza para las dos y comemos en mi despacho, ¿te parece bién?- Mi cuerpo se relajó, ella había solucionado mis problemas y no tenían ni idea de lo agradecida que estaba con ella por salvarme de mi madre. Asentí a su pregunta y la acompañé a su despacho.

 **Continuara...**

 **Podemos ver como Regina entra en pánico y Emma es capaz de calmarla, no está nada mal, en el próximo capítulo veremos cómo fue el día de Emma.**


	6. El día de Emma

**Ni OUAT ni su personajes me pertenecen y esas cosas…**

 **Este capítulo creo que es un poquito más largo, veremos como las chicas empiezan a abrirse una a la otra y esto les hará mucho bien.**

 **Puede que tarde algunos días en escribir el próximo capítulo, estúpida universidad y sus trabajos de 20 páginas.**

 **Espero que disfrutéis el capítulo, yo disfruto escribiendolos.**

 **El día de Emma**

Me desperté con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero cuando fuí consciente de lo que me pasó la noche anterior entré en pánico. No, esto no me podía estar pasando a mi. Llevaba meses sin tener un orgasmo, mi marido no era capaz de satisfacerme, pero la sola imagen de una cría de 16 años hizo lo que un adulto de 34 años no fue capaz de hacer.

Me sentía sucia, no podía tener esos sueños con una alumna y lo peor de todo es que imaginé que era ella quien me llevaba hasta el orgasmo, por esa razón hice usar a mi marido sus dedos.

Debía calmarme, fue solo un extraño sueño, y se mezcló con mi falta de sexo. No significaba absolutamente nada. Sí, la cría era endiabladamente hermosa y además buena persona, pero podría ser mi hija. Esa era la respuesta, la tomaría bajo mi protección como si fuera mi hija y así no tendría que preocuparme de ese deseo absurdo.

Guardé su ropa ya limpia en mi bolso para dársela más tarde cuando tuviéramos la tutoría personal, ¡mierda! la tutoría, ¿cómo iba a enfrentarme a su mirada después de lo que soñé?

Decidí que sería mejor no pensar más en ese sueño y apartarlo de mi mente.

Después de la hora del almuerzo entré en la clase de primero de bachillerato y lo primero que vi fueron esos hermosos ojos negros mirándome, esa mirada iba acompañada de una sonrisa. Mi mente se trasladó por un par de segundos a mi sueño y me ruboricé, pero recobré la compostura enseguida, creo que nadie se dio cuenta de que me puse más roja que un tomate.

La clase fue muy tranquila y cuando acabó le pedí a Regina que se esperara para hablar con ella.

Le recordé la tutoría que teníamos más tarde y palideció. Pude leer el pánico en sus ojos y le dije -¿lo habías olvidado no?- Ella agachó la cabeza y me dijo -Sí, y no he avisado en casa de que no iría a comer ni he traído nada para comer- En ese momento solo quería que se calmara, parece que tenía problemas en casa, así que me ofrecí a llamar a sus padres y la invité a comer mientras cogía una de sus manos de forma tranquilizadora. Su cara recuperó el color cuando le confirmé que hablaría con su madre para que no la reprendiera. Ya me inventaría alguna excusa luego, como por ejemplo que no le tocaba a ella la tutoría pero un compañero se había puesto enfermo así que le propuse que se quedara ella y ella aceptó. Por su cara parecía que le tuviera miedo a su madre y en ese momento mi impulso fue protegerla a toda costa.

La hice entrar en mi despacho diciéndole - perdón por el desorden, no esperaba visita hasta más tarde- ella sonrió y dijo - no pasa nada, mi habitación a veces está más desordenada- y no se si me lo imaginé pero creo que acompañó la frase guiñandome un ojo.

Me ponía nerviosa y debía tranquilizarme, llamé a la pizzería y le pregunte cual prefería, me dijo pizza cuatro quesos y yo le sonreí, era mi pizza favorita y al parecer la suya también.

Nos sentamos una frente a la otra y mientras le devolvía la camiseta y el pañuelo le dije - muchas gracias por lo que hiciste por mi ayer, me salvaste la vida y además alegraste un poco mi día- ella recogió sus cosas y las guardó en su mochila y contestó - fue un placer, cuando una persona está triste necesita el apoyo de alguien y cuando no lo tiene es más difícil que deje de estar triste- una sombra de tristeza pasó por los ojos de Regina y lo único que pude hacer fue preguntarle si todo estaba bien en casa.

Ella respondió que todo estaba bien con la voz entrecortada, entonces le cogí las dos manos con gesto afectuoso y le dije - puedes confiar en mí, puedo intentar ayudarte si me explicas. Hagamos una cosa, primero yo te explico porque lloraba realmente ayer y después tu me cuentas qué te sucede-. Ella asintió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Empecé mi relato tal y como le había prometido, no había hablado del tema con casi nadie, pero ella me transmitía mucha confianza y supe que por muy joven que fuera me iba a entender. Cuando acabé de explicarle mi problema para quedarme embarazada, si yo esperarlo se acercó a mí y me abrazó, me apretó fuerte contra ella y se me escaparon las lágrimas, estuvimos unos segundos simplemente abrazadas y cuando me recompuse un poco rompí el contacto, extrañando enseguida el calor de su cuerpo. Ella volvió a ofrecerme su pañuelo y yo le sonreí. Era su turno.

Me dedicó una sonrisa triste y empezó a contar una historia en la cual ella era la que siempre recibía todos los golpes y las duras críticas de su madre y su padre ni siquiera le hacía caso. Me dijo - Ves esta cicatriz- se señaló el labio, - me la hizo mi madre un día que la sorprendí con uno de sus muchos amantes y le dije que iba a contárselo a mi padre- ella estaba llorando y yo la abracé. Entonces ella empezó a sollozar más fuerte y me relató lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Rabia, era lo único que sentía hacia los desgraciados que hacían sufrir a mi pobre Regina. Un momento,¿había pensado MI Regina? Vale, Swan calmate y consuelala.

Se quedó abrazada a mi por un largo rato mientras seguía llorando, no había podido hablar con nadie de su situación ya que su madre la tenía amenazada. Yo le iba acariciando la espalda de manera reconfortante y mis dedos se acabaron perdiendo en sus mechones negros y le acaricié el pelo hasta que note que su respiración se relajaba. Se había quedado dormida apoyada en mi pecho. No pude moverme, simplemente me quedé ahí con ella abrazada, velando sus sueños.

El repartidor de pizza llegó y Regina se despertó, estaba muy roja, se había quedado dormida abrazada a su profesora, para tranquilizarla le dije - No pasa nada, necesitabas sacarlo todo fuera y cuando lo has hecho has quedado agotada- Ella cogió un trozo de pizza y estuvo callada mientras comíamos, para romper el silencio le pregunté por su futuro, a qué se quería dedicar y porqué.

Su cara cambió y sus ojos empezaron a brillar con ilusión -quiero ser médico, para poder ayudar a las personas- dijo sonriendo. Yo le sonreí de vuelta y le propuse - entonces te interesa mi asignatura, ¿querrías que yo fuera tu tutora en el trabajo de final de curso?- Ella se sorprendió ante mi oferta pero aceptó rápidamente.

Se fue haciendo tarde y ya era hora de marcharnos, le propuse acercarla a su casa en mi coche y aceptó. Conforme nos acercabamos a su casa su cara iba cambiando a una asustada. Aparqué delante de su casa y cogí sus manos entre las mías diciéndole - Si tienes cualquier tipo de problema puedes venir a hablar conmigo, es posible que no pueda ayudarte, pero siempre te puedes desahogar y te puedo aconsejar desde mi punto de vista- ella me miró con los ojos brillantes y dijo - Muchísimas gracias señorita Swan, gracias por escuchar mis problemas, se que le parecerán tonterías comparado con lo que usted me ha contado, pero- interrumpí su discurso - no son tonterías, lo que me has contado es maltrato psicológico y físico según tu cicatriz, podrías estar en un sitio mejor, alejarte de tus padres, ¿no tienes más familiares? - ella negó con la cabeza - tengo más familia pero no los conozco y viven muy lejos- en un impulso le dije - te voy a dar mi numero personal, si sucede algo como lo de anoche puedes llamarme y si quieres te vengo a buscar o simplemente puedes hablar conmigo para tranquilizarte y no pensar en tus padres- le tendí un papel con mi numero y ella lo guardó en su mochila, me dió un abrazo que duró más de lo que debería, se bajó del coche y cuando entró en su casa yo arranqué y me fuí a la mía.

 **Continuará…**

 **Pobrecicas, son dos almas atormentadas que han encontrado apoyo una en la otra. En el próximo capítulo veremos el punto de vista de Regina ante todo lo que Emma le ha contado.**


	7. La noche de Regina

**Este ha costado de escribir, tenía varias ideas en mente y al final me he decidido por el tonteo inocente vía whats app**

 **Por fin he acabado el dichoso trabajo de 20 páginas, pero tranquilos que me han puesto 2 más para la semana que viene y otros 2 para de aquí a dos semanas.**

 **Estudia decían, será divertido decían, #Lagrimilla #LloroFuerte.**

 **A pesar de todo seguiré escribiendo cuando pueda, seguramente los jueves y viernes pero no prometo nada, alomejor me da la inspiración otro día y como me pasó con los primeros capítulos no puedo dejar de escribir.**

 **Sin más, espero que disfrutéis del capítulo y gràcias a todos los que me leéis, he visto que sois de sitios muy diversos y eso me motiva a seguir.**

 **Mil gracias!**

 **La noche de Regina**

 **Regina POV**

Entré en casa tratando de no hacer ruido porque ya era tarde cuando de repente las luces se encendieron y me encontré con mi madre, me estaba esperando sentada en su butaca favorita con las piernas cruzadas y un vaso de whisky en la mano izquierda y una sonrisa cínica en la cara

-¿Dónde has estado hasta tan tarde? Me vas a matar a disgustos, eres una decepción tras otra, esta noche no vas a cenar para que aprendas la lección de no llegar tarde nunca más - dijo mi madre mirándome de manera altiva.

Yo no pude hacer nada más que correr y encerrarme en mi habitación, el buen humor con el que había entrado en casa gracias a la señorita Swan se esfumó gracias a esa bruja a la que llamo madre.

Me encerré en mi habitación y me metí en la cama tapandome hasta arriba, escondiéndome del mundo y abracé con fuerza y rabia la almohada, tras llorar durante aproximadamente media recordé todo lo que me dijo la señorita Swan y busqué su número en mi mochila.

Al encontrarlo estuve unos segundos decidiendo si escribirle o no, finalmente me decidí a coger mi móvil y enviarle un escueto mensaje que decía - Hola señorita Swan! -soy Regina, ahora usted también tiene mi número :) - Cuando ya estaba a punto de quedarme dormida mi móvil vibró y lo desbloquee rápidamente.

\- Buenas noches Regina, acabo de guardar tu número, deberías ir a dormir o mañana te dormiras en mi clase y me enfadaré ;) - contestó la señorita Swan, - Y llamame Emma, señorita Swan me suena muy raro -

Sonreí leyendo sus mensajes y enseguida le contesté - Yo estaba ya medio dormida cuando alguien ha decidido escribirme e interrumpir mi sueño, así que si mañana me duermo en su clase será por su culpa ;) -. Me dispuse a irme a dormir cuando otro mensaje iluminó la pantalla de mi móvil.

\- Bueno, bueno, si te pones así te dejo dormir, además has sido tú quien me ha hablado primero- contestó Emma para picar a su alumna.

Me alarmé con la contestación de la señorita Swan, ¿y si la estaba molestando? ¿Y si lo de darme su telefono lo dijo por compromiso?, me sentí mal y enseguida le contesté

\- Lo siento, no era mi intención molestarla :( - Vi como la profesora estaba escribiendo.

\- Ei, no, no hablaba en serio, no me hagas caso, a veces escribo tonterías- envió Emma un poco preocupada. Suspiré aliviada, aun así le pregunté - ¿No la estoy molestando no? Es decir, ¿me ha dado su número por compromiso? - Ella estaba escribiendo y su mensaje tardó un rato en llegar, por lo que pude deducir que sería un mensaje largo.

\- Para nada me molestas Regina, no quiero que pienses eso, y no, no te he dado mi teléfono por compromiso, solo quería apoyarte de alguna manera, solo quería estar ahí cuando tu estes mal, no es por compromiso, me preocupo por ti, como si fueras mi propia hija -

¿Su hija? eso me dejó un regusto amargo en la boca, no se porque.

\- Creo que podemos confiar la una en la otra después de la conversación de esta tarde y quiero que si algo te atormenta me lo cuentes para intentar ayudarte- finalizó su pequeño discurso Emma.

Me conmovió su discurso, nunca nadie se había preocupado por mi de esa manera y por eso tenía tantas dudas. La gente siempre se había acercado a mí por interés, pero nunca se interesaban en mi, solo en la fortuna de mis padres.

Pero en este instituto había encontrado muy buenos amigos y no se como llamar la relación que tengo con la señorita Swan porque me confunde, pero era algo bueno, que no quería perder por nada del mundo.

No me di cuenta pero otro mensaje de Emma llegó, vaya, en mi cabeza ya la llamaba por su nombre, una sonrisa boba se instaló en mi cara por ese pensamiento.

\- Por cierto, ¿por qué me has escrito? ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Estás bién?-

Su preocupación me hizo sonreír, pero a la vez recordé el incidente con mi madre y eso hizo que me invadiera nuevamente la tristeza.

\- Todo bién, como siempre, mi madre no se ha tomado a bien que llegara tarde y me ha castigado sin cenar, pero no es la primera vez, estoy acostumbrada, mañana desayunaré el doble - Le dije para que no se preocupara más.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué clase de madre tienes? Esa mujer no está bien de la cabeza y dices que no es la primera vez que te priva de tu alimentación, ¿sabes que la podrías denunciar? Podrías salir de esa casa.- contestó ella con signos evidentes de enfado hacia mi madre.

\- No la puedo denunciar, tiene muchos contactos y las represalias serían peores que cualquier cosa que me pueda hacer ahora. De momento intento evitarla y no llevarle la contraria. - Le expliqué.

Escribiendo se leía en la pantalla - Que hija de puta, ¿Sabes qué? Mañana te paso a buscar temprano, te invito a un buen desayuno y hablamos. Ahora deberías irte a dormir, en serio, si te duermes en mi clase me enfadaré.-

-No me dormiré en clase :P, ya me voy a dormir y sobre el desayuno, no quiero abusar de usted.- Le respondí.

\- No abusas de mi, te invito encantada, además tendrás hambre y eres una buena compañía, mañana a las 7 en la puerta de tu casa, no te retrases y buenas noches :* - Escribió Emma como despedida.

\- Buenas noches y gracias por todo otra vez 3 - Concluí. ¿Le he enviado un corazón? ¿En que estoy pensando? Espero que no se lo tome a mal.

Encendí la alarma del móvil a las 6:30 para poder ducharme antes del desayuno, lo bloquee y caí en un profundo sueño con una sonrisa en los labios después de aquella conversación nocturna.

 **Continuará…**

 **Bueno nenas y nenes, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, vemos que poco a poco se van acercando, pero ¿será la cosa tan fácil?**

 **Personalmente creo que costará que se den cuenta de lo que sienten y también será largo asumir los sentimientos que se están empezando a asomar en cada una.**

 **Muchas gracias por los comentarios que ya me habeis dejado, os invito a que me dejéis más para saber qué os parece mi historia, presentarme teorías sobre lo que podría pasar y decirme en qué puedo mejorar.**

 **Por cierto ¿habéis visto el último capítulo de OUAT? Solo tengo que decir que HBSDFJKDFSJDSFLJ´ÑWEAFDKJFJLA (Golpe de mi cabeza contra el teclado por culpa del ataquito que me dió al ver el nuevo episodio)**

 **Me despido y siento si os he hecho esperar por este capítulo, prometo intentar escribir más seguido.**


	8. El desayuno

**Buenas! Ya estoy otra vez aquí!**

 **Gracias por las reviews del capítulo anterior y gracias por las ideas, siempre serán bien recibidas.**

 **Os animo, de nuevo a que me dejéis reviews comentando si os ha gustado o no el capítulo, y si quereis para sugerir ideas.**

 **Recibir reviews vuestras es como abrir un regalo el día de Navidad, me hace realmente mucha ilusión**

 **He visto que el mismo día que subo el capitulo es cuando más visitors y views tiene.**

 **Hay una cosa que me intriga bastante. ¿Quién me lee desde Serbia y Montenegro?**

 **Es simple curiosidad.**

 **Me sorprende lo inmenso que es internet y como algo que escribo yo desde España puede llegar a tanta gente en todo el mundo.**

 **La canción que canta Emma se titula "Blank piece of paper" y es de Luthea Salom, además de ser la canción de la intro de la serie** _ **Cites**_ **de TV3, es una televisión catalana** _ **,**_ **os recomiendo veáis la serie lo que no se si está en castellano.**

 **El desayuno**

 **Emma POV**

Me costó dormir después de la conversación con Regina, sentía una gran impotencia por no poder hacer nada para sacarla de esa casa en la que era tratada como la última mierda. No dejé de dar vueltas en la cama, pensando en lo que había sufrido esa pobre cría, hasta que finalmente caí rendida, había sido un día largo e intenso.

Me desperté sintiendo un suave beso en mi cabeza, parpadee varias veces y me encontré con la mirada de mi marido, lo miré con cariño, él me dijo que ya se iba a trabajar y que esa noche llegaría tarde, como la anterior. En parte eso me alivió, ya que me dejaba tiempo para hablar con Regina por whats app como la noche anterior, pero no me hacía mucha gracia que llegara tan tarde.

Me estiré y desperecé en la cama y me dirigí a la ducha, aun era temprano, eran solo las 6 y hasta las 7 no tenía que pasar a por Regina así que aproveché para quedarme un buen rato bajo la ducha.

Estaba nerviosa, no sé porqué, solo es una alumna me dije. Comencé a enjabonarme el pelo con mi champú y no pude evitar tararear una canción que había escuchado en alguna serie.

 _ **I'll say you make my day**_

Me enjuagué el pelo.

 _ **And I'll say I can't wait to be with you again**_

Enjaboné todo mi cuerpo.

 _ **And I'll say you make me shake**_

Me aclaré el pelo y todo el cuerpo.

 _ **And I'll say I can't wait to get in bed with you uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh**_

Con la motivación máxima cogí la ducha y la usé de micrófono para cantar esta última frase del estribillo de la canción.

Definitivamente estaba de muy buen humor, a pesar de que cada vez veía menos a mi marido.

Me sequé rápidamente el cuerpo y enrolle una toalla en mi pelo, me puse mi conjunto de sujetador-tanga favorito, era de color negro. Escogí un pantalón tejo largo y apretado, como los que siempre suelo llevar y una blusa blanca, todo esto lo acompañe de mis inseparables y cómodas botas. Peiné mi pelo y dejé que se secara solo.

Metí todas las cosas que necesitaría para el día en mi super bolso de profesora y salí de casa para coger mi coche. Ya en el coche y antes de arrancar comprobé la hora para no llegar ni muy pronto ni muy tarde, eran las 6:45, perfecto pensé, así llegaría a menos cinco a casa de Regina.

Cuando paré enfrente de su casa saqué el telefona para avisar de que ya había llegado cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió y por allí apareció ella con una sonrisa en la cara.

Al entrar en el coche me contagió su sonrisa, no sabíamos cómo saludarnos así que nos dimos un corto e incómodo abrazo y cuando iba a preguntarle que cómo estaba el rugido de su estómago nos interrumpió, ella se puso muy muy roja y agachó la cabeza avergonzada, yo sonreí y le dije - Tranquila, es algo normal, no te avergüences, todos tenemos hambre - para que no se sintiera mal le conté una anécdota.

Guarde un momento de silencio mientras pensaba - qué mona está con las mejillas sonrojadas-.

Entonces empecé mi historia -¿Sabes? A mi una vez me rugió el estómago en mitad de uno de los exámenes más importantes de la carrera y todos se giraron a verme, yo me puse roja como un tomate y disimulé como pude, pero no pasó nada más.-

Eso pareció tranquilizarla y me dedicó una leve sonrisa.

Arranqué el coche y nos dirigimos hacía la mejor cafetería de la zona "Grannys".

Cuando entramos en la cafetería la propia dueña nos recibió y quiso tomarnos nota.

Regina no sabía qué pedir, entonces le dije -¿Confías en mí? - Ella respondió afirmativamente y me dirigí a la propietaria - Dos platos de huevo con bacon, una porción de tarta de manzana, la compartiremos - le dije a Regina guiñandole un ojo - y para acabar lo mejor de todo, una taza de chocolate con canela.

Granny acabó de tomar nota y se fue a poner en marcha nuestro pedido, regresó a los pocos segundos con nuestras tazas de chocolate. Regina ponía caras raras delante de la taza de chocolate y le pregunté - ¿qué te pasa? ¿no te gusta el chocolate? -

Negó con la cabeza - Sí que me gusta el chocolate, pero no sé si me gustará con canela-

Yo le sonreí y dije - pruébalo, así es como lo hacía mi madre cuando aún vivía- acabé la frase con una sonrisa triste al mencionar a mi madre. Regina pareció notarlo y puso su mano sobre la mía que estaba encima de la mesa.

\- De acuerdo, lo probaré - dijo ella con una sonrisa comprensiva. Bebió un sorbo y pareció pensárselo y degustarlo lentamente antes de decir - no está mal-.

Yo la mire con una sonrisa ladeada - te encanta no lo niegues, a partir de ahora será tu bebida favorita y lo sabes-.

\- Tienes razón, esto está riquísimo, creo que repetiré- dijo sonriendo para después dar otro sorbo.

Nos sirvieron nuestro desayuno y fue entonces cuando decidí abordar el tema de la noche anterior.

\- Regina - Ella levantó la cabeza de su plato y me miró fijamente a los ojos, por un momento me perdí en ese océano de color negro tan profundo, rompí el contacto visual y seguí hablando - lo de tu madre, lo de dejarte sin cenar o sin comer, ¿Lo hace a menudo?

Ella bajó la mirada y contestó muy flojito - No, pero hay veces que muero de hambre encerrada en mi habitación-. Asentí y le propuse -para prevenir esto ¿sabes lo que haremos?-

Me miró enarcando una ceja - vamos a comprar suministros para cuando la bruja de tu madre te deje sin cenar ¿de acuerdo?

\- Es una buena idea, pero si descubre que guardo comida en mi habitación me mata- dijo ella preocupándose. Le cogí la mano para tranquilizarla, como ella había hecho antes conmigo y le dije - guardarás esa comida en la mochila del colegio, entonces cuando no estés en casa la comida tampoco lo estará, es el plan perfecto- dije con una sonrisa fanfarrona que la hizo reír.

Acabamos nuestros desayunos y nos dirigimos al instituto, dejé que se bajara dos calles antes del instituto a petición de ella, ya que decía que se meterían con ella si la veían llegar junto a su profesora, tenía razón, no era adecuado llevarla en mi coche siendo mi alumna.

 **Continuará…**

 **La cosa avanza lentamente, aun nos queda mucho por ver de estas dos.**

 **Vemos que la cosa entre Emma y su marido no va muy bien.**

 **En los próximos capítulos veremos a estas dos en situaciones más cotidianas, lo que no os digo si sera por separado o juntas, sino no tendría gracia la cosa.**

 **Un saludo a todos los que me leen.**


	9. La invitación

**Holis… Perdonad por tardar taaaaaaaanto en publicar este capítulo, pero he estado liadilla, entre la universidad y el trabajo apenas tengo tiempo libre y me frustra tener ideas y no poder escribirlas en cuanto se me ocurren, pero lo apunto todo así que tenemos drama para rato.**

 **Muchisisisisisimas gracias por las reviews que habeis dejado, me hacen mucha ilusión y me empujan a seguir este proyecto con más ganas que nunca. También quiero agradecer a todo aquel que ha perdido un ratito en su tiempo para leer mi historia, aunque no dejen comentarios tambien son super importantes, porque quieras que no si ves que tu historia va subiendo en visitas pues tu ego crece un poquito.**

 **Espero que me dejeis más reviews, no tengais miedo a expresar lo que pensais de mi historia así sé si voy por buen camino o he de cambiar algo.**

 **No os frustreis si veis que el capítulo es un poco más flojo que los demás, estos capitulos son necesarios para crear la trama.**

 **Sin más**

 **La invitación**

 **Regina POV**

Bajé del coche de la señorita Swan y en la entrada del instituto me reuní con mis nuevos amigos, nos saludamos y estuvimos un rato allí pardos hasta que fiera la hora de entrar.

Se nos acercó un chico mayor, de segundo de bachillerato, era muy guapo y tenía una sonrisa que irradiaba seguridad. Era un amigo de Graham y se llamaba Robin, saludó a todos pues ya los conocía y se me quedó mirando fijamente, yo me sentí un poco incomoda y bajé la cabeza mirando mis zapatos.

\- Este fin de semana mis padres se van de viaje y tengo la casa para mi solo, voy a organizar una fiesta y estáis todos invitados - dijo Robin sin apartar los ojos de mi - en especial tú, guapa - dijo él guiñandome un ojo para después irse alegremente mientras yo me sonrojaba y mis amigos me miraban.

Después de hacer clase de inglés y matemáticas llegó la hora del patio y nos dirigimos todos juntos a la cafetería. Desayunamos allí y antes de que volvieran a empezar las clases, las chicas, fuimos todas juntas al baño.

Mientras Bella estaba en el baño Ruby y yo nos quedamos vigilando que nadie entrara en el baño que estaba ella, ya que los pestillos de esos baños solían fallar.

Me estaba mirando en el espejo cuando vi el reflejo de Ruby mirándome fijamente.

\- ¿Qué? - Le pregunte de una manera un poco brusca mirándola a través del reflejo del espejo.

\- Robin el buenorro te ha tirado los tejos - soltó ella sin más tratando de molestarme.

\- No creo que haya hecho eso, solo se ha fijado en mí porque soy la novedad - le contesté.

\- ¿Tú estás tonta o que? - dijo Ruby indignandose - mírate, eres preciosa y estás buenísima - me sonrojé sin poder evitarlo por sus palabras - cómo puedes pensar que no le gustas a Robin, me gustas hasta a mí - miré a Ruby con el ceño fruncido por su último comentario y se echó a reír -¿qué? eres guapa, es un hecho y yo disfruto observando las cosas bonitas que tengo delante - yo estaba un poco incómoda.

De pronto se abrió la puerta del baño y Bella salió reprendiendo a Ruby por sus comentarios - no la asustes así, aun no te conoce lo suficiente como para entender tus bromas - se giró hacia mí y me dijo - es verdad que eres muy guapa Regina, no pienses lo contrario, lo que pasa es que Ruby es un poco bruta expresándose-.

Entonces con una curiosidad desmedida pregunté a Ruby - ¿a ti te atraen las chicas? -

\- Pues claro, miraos, sois preciosas, inteligentes y además entre nosotras nos entendemos mejor, pero los chicos tampoco me disgustan y he de decir que Robin es un bombón y parece que le has gustado - .

\- Es verdad Regina, Robin es muy guapo e inteligente además de ser buena persona, ya quisiera yo estar en tu lugar. ¿A ti él qué te ha parecido? - dijo Bella.

\- Yo, no lo sé, es verdad que es muy guapo, pero no lo conozco, ayy, dejadme en paz que ahora no dejaré de pensar en el tema, además, yo nunca he salido con ningun chico, no se como interpretar lo que me dijo. Y Ruby, de ahora en adelante te tengo vigilada para que no me mires en los vestuarios, que nos empezamos a conocer.- Dije mirando a Ruby con una ceja enarcada.

\- Oh! Vamos Regina, no me puedes privar de todo eso - dijo Ruby señalandome de arriba a abajo - pero tranquila, eres mi amiga, estas muy buena, pero no veo algo más allá, tranquila. -

Las tres acabamos echándonos a reir por la situación.

\- De todas formas, dudo que vaya a la fiesta, mi madre no me dejará, no es muy permisiva que digamos. - Dije un poco apenada, ya que me apetecía salir por una vez a divertirme con mis nuevos amigos.

\- Bueno, eso se puede arreglar, le podemos decir que hemos formado un grupo de estudio las tres y que nos quedaremos en casa de Bella el fin de semana para estudiar. - Contestó Ruby quitándole importancia al asunto.

\- Pero mi madre no me va a dejar porque - Ruby me interrumpió - Calla mujer, mañana por la tarde iremos a tu casa y yo me comportaré como una modosita y en cuanto tu madre hable con Bella verá que con nosotras no harás nada "inapropiada"-

\- ¡Eh! - Se quejó Bella - Yo no soy modosita, solo que no soy tan extrovertida como tu. - dijo indignada.

Ruby nos pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros a cada una mientras salíamos del baño y dijo - este fin de semana vamos a divertirnos en esa fiesta, las tres - después de decir eso nos dió un beso en la mejilla a cada una mientras caminábamos las tres juntas.

 **Esa misma tarde, en casa de Regina**

\- Mamá - llamé a mi madre. Ella levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y yo seguí hablando. - La semana que viene tenemos un examen bastante importante de biología y unas amigas y yo hemos hecho un grupo de estudio, ¿Pueden venir a casa mañana por la tarde para empezar a estudiar? - Mi madre enarcó una ceja, gesto que yo por herencia suya también solía hacer, y dijo - De acuerdo, así veo con qué gente te estas juntando, pero os quiero tener a la vista todo el tiempo, nada de encerraros en la habitación, quiero veros estudiar -. Dijo mi madre con cara seria.

Me extrañó mucho que accediera a mi petición, pero yo estaba feliz porque podría enseñarles una pequeña parte de mi a mis amigas.

Subí a mi habitación y cogí mi móvil cree un grupo de whatsapp con Ruby y Bella y les escribí - Chicas! Mañana a estudiar a mi casa! :D-

En pocos segundos Ruby cambió el nombre del grupo a Operación Liberar a Regina y escribió - mañana convenceremos a tu madre para que te deje venir con nosotras el fin de semana a "estudiar" (guiño guiño).

Después de hacer mis deberes me fui a la ducha pensando en el día que había pasado.

Como había disfrutado el desayuno con la señorita Swan y lo cómoda que me sentía con ella y después en el instituto cuando Robin me habló.

No se porque razón pero comparé a la señorita Swan con Robin. Ambos eran guapos, a Robin no lo conocía y solo lo había visto una vez. La señorita Swan también era preciosa pero comparándolos a los dos por alguna razón, supongo que porque a ella la admiro me pareció que ella era más hermosa e inteligente que Robin.

Me sorprendí pensando en eso y no pude evitar acordarme de la conversación con Ruby en el baño, a ella le gustaban las mujeres. Alomejor yo tenía algo de curiosidad en ese sentido, nunca me había sentido atraída hacía nadie, pero mi profesora no me dejaba indiferente.

Pensaba en ella a todas horas, sobretodo cuando estaba en casa y cuando paraba por malas situaciones, porque ella me apoyaba desde la sombra, siempre estaba allí sin tener ninguna obligación y eso me gustaba.

Me metí bajo la ducha y bajé a cenar, la cena fue en silencio y en cuanto acabé corrí a meterme en la cama ya que estaba muy cansada, el día había sido largo.

En cuanto cerré los ojos caí en un sueño profundo.

 _ **En el sueño de Regina**_

 _Llegaba tarde a la tutoría sobre mi trabajo de final de curso con la señorita Swan e iba corriendo por el pasillo hasta dar con la puerta de su despacho._

 _Toc, toc - llamé a la puerta y tras un par de segundos escuché un - adelante- proveniente de dentro._

 _\- Señorita Mills, llega tarde, y no me gusta que me hagan esperar - dijo la señorita Swan muy seria - por favor, siéntese, me señaló - una silla a su lado._

 _Nos centramos en el trabajo, el cual ni siquiera sabía de qué trataba, estar tan cerca de ella me estaba poniendo nerviosa y ella estaba como si nada. Miré hacía el trabajo y un mechón rebelde resbaló de detrás de mi oreja y entonces noté como una mano cálida me pasaba ese mechón por detrás de la oreja, me giré y me quedé mirando fijamente a la señorita Swan, ella también me miraba y me perdí en sus ojos. Tenía unos ojos tan hermosos y profundos._

 _Sin darme cuenta me fui acercando lentamente a ella y cuando me percaté de la cercanía que teníamos iba a alejarme, pero ella puso su mano en mi mejilla acariciándola. Yo me acurruqué contra su mano y acabé no se como abrazada a ella, ella no se movía. Aspiré el aroma de sus cabellos y le di un beso en la mejilla. Me sonrojé por esto y agache la cabeza. Pero ella tomo mi mentón y alzó mi cara para mirarme a los ojos y decirme_

 _\- Tranquila, todo está bien, no tengas miedo de hacer lo que quieres, porque yo también quiero hacerlo, pero no sería adecuado que fuera yo quien empiece esto, no quiero forzarte a nada, pero si lo haces porque tu quieres yo no te voy a decir que no - dijo Emma muy cerca de mis labios, rozando nuestras narices._

 _Miré a sus labios y luego a sus ojos y lo hice, la besé, besé a mi profesora, y se sintió bien, correcto, liberador. Era mi primer beso y era perfecto._

 _Cuando abrí los ojos ella ya no estaba y me envolvió la oscuridad._

 _Yo grité tratando de encontrarla pero no aparecia y finalmente tras angustiarme por haberla perdido ahora que finalmente la había besado desperté._

Desperté asustada, con el corazón a mil por hora y la respiración muy pesada, estaba entrando en pánico, había soñado con besar a mi profesora y se sentía muy bien.

Estaba asustada, lo que había soñado no era correcto, y yo no era lesbiana, o al menos no lo sabía del todo cierto ya que no había tenido nada ni con chicos ni con chicas. Era cierto, la presencia de la señorita Swan me gustaba, pero no podía pensar en eso, no estaba bien.

Me auto convencí de ello y decidí que el sábado en la fiesta hablaría con Robin para así olvidar todas estas locuras que pasaban por mi mente.

 **Continuará…**

 **Bueno queridos, hasta aquí el capítulo al cual llevo dando vueltas estos días.**

 **Espero que os guste y que no os decepcione y una vez más perdón por la demora.**

 **Pobre Regina, que confundida está, pero es muy mona dentro de esa confusión.**

 **Parece que nuestras dos protagonistas estan teniendo un subconsciente juguetón, que utiliza los sueños para hacer latente sus verdaderos deseos.**

 **Espero poder actualizar mañana, pero no prometo nada, ahora el deber me llama.**

 **A estudiar economía YUJU! #LloroFuerte #LaCacaDeEconomía #BesisDeFresisParaTodos**


	10. Tarde de estudio

**Hola de nuevo, aún no comienza el salseo, pero ya habrá tiempo**

 **Me he centrado un poco en desarrollar la trama que envuelve a Regina para preparar los capítulos futuros.**

 **Si tenéis cualquier sugerencia, si os gusta o no la historia os vuelvo a animar para que me dejéis Reviews.**

 **#BesisDeFresis**

 **Tarde de estudio**

 **Regina POV**

La mañana siguiente desperté con la alarma del móvil, después de despertarme de aquel sueño tan extraño no había podido dormir agusto y estaba bastante cansada.

Paré la alarma y abrí el whatsapp, había un par de mensajes de la señorita Swan y eso me hizo ilusión, pero me reprendí a mi misma.

\- Buenas noches Regina :) , ¿qué tal ha ido el día? ¿Todo bien en casa? - Mientras leía los mensajes una sonrisa se iba formando involuntariamente en mi boca.

Me dispuse a contestarle, pero recordé el sueño que tuve esa misma noche y decidí que lo mejor sería poner un poco de distancia entre las dos para no confundirme más.

\- Buenos días, todo bien.- Le contesté tajantemente con esperanzas de que no se diera cuenta de que me pasaba algo con ella.

Fuí a desayunar tratando de no hacer enfadar a mi madre para que no me castigara sin que mis amigas vinieran a estudiar y conseguí pasar desapercibida para ella esa mañana.

Cogí el autobús hacía el instituto y revisé mi teléfono. Tenía otro mensaje de la señorita Swan.

\- Woow, vale, tranquila, si no quieres hablar conmigo no hace falta que me hables así de borde, solo dímelo y ya.- había escrito la profesora.

Yo no sabía que contestarle a eso, no quería ponerme en evidencia, pero tampoco quería que pensara que estaba enfadada con ella, así que hice lo que me pareció la solución perfecta, dejar su mensaje en visto y sin contestar.

El día transcurrió sin problemas. Cuando acabaran las clases iríamos Ruby, Bella y yo a mi casa y estudiaríamos biología, pero también convencerían a mi madre para quedarme a dormir en casa de Bella ese fin de semana para seguir "estudiando".

Cuando sonó el timbre que indicaba la hora del patio corrí a los lavabos más cercanos ya que no aguantaba más, cuando salí del baño para lavarme las manos mis sorpresa fue encontrarme con que no estaba sola. La señorita Swan estaba allí de pie, mirándome a través del reflejo del espejo.

Yo no alcé la vista, ya que no podía dejar de pensar en el sueño y me ruboricé muchísimo, pero cuando iba a salir ella se interpuso en mi camino y yo casi choqué con ella, quedando muy cerca, al darme cuenta de la cercanía retrocedí asustada y ella preguntó - Regina, ¿qué te pasa? estas muy rara ¿ha pasado algo en casa? -

Yo mirándome los pies sin atreverme a enfrentar esos ojos que me dejaban sin habla le contesté - todo está bien, incluso mi madre ha dejado que invite a Bella y Ruby a estudiar esta tarde, estoy un poco nerviosa porque este sábado hay una fiesta a la que quiero ir y Ruby quiere hacerle creer a mi madre que nos quedaremos a dormir este fin de semana en casa de Bella para estudiar para su examen. Por eso estoy rara, quiero que salga todo bien, me hace ilusión ir a esa fiesta - no le mentí del todo, lo de la fiesta era verdad, pero no estaba rara por ese motivo.

Ella me miró fijamente y se apartó de la puerta de salida diciendo -claro, perdóname- y yo me marché de allí sin decir una palabra más, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora en mi pecho, antes de salir por la puerta y sin girarme para mirarla le dije - Perdón por contestar tan borde esta mañana, usted no tiene culpa de nada y no quise hacerla sentir mal- y sin más me fuí.

La mañana pasó lentamente después de ese encuentro en el baño hasta que por fin pudimos salir del instituto. Decidimos ir a comer al restaurante de la abuela de Ruby. Era uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad y tenía mucha fama, recibe a millones de turistas al año.

Después de una comida suculenta y deliciosa partimos hacía mi casa. Cuando llegamos a la puerta de entrada me puse un poco nerviosa y las llaves que llevaba en la mano cayeron al suelo.

Bella las recogió y me las dió, puso su mano en mi hombro y Ruby hizo lo mismo para darme valor para afrontar la tarde que teníamos por delante con mi madre.

Cuando entramos mi madre ya nos estaba esperando, como la perfecta anfitriona que era.

\- Mamá, estas son Ruby y Bella - se las presenté.

\- Encantada de conoceros chicas, Regina habla mucho de vosotras - mintió ella, ya que yo casi no hablaba con mi madre. - Seguidme, os enseñaré un poco la casa-

Finalizamos el tour por la casa en el salón, Bella y Ruby estaban impresionadas por las dimensiones de mi casa y mi madre no podía parar de sonreír ante la mirada de sorpresa de las chicas tras descubrir cada rincón de la casa. Solo yo sabía que esa era una de las sonrisas más falsas que podían existir y que les estaba enseñando la casa para restregarles por la cara su nivel económico.

Una vez en el salón nos instalamos en la mesa que usábamos para comer, primero hicimos los deberes del día y cómo los hicimos entre las tres acabamos enseguida. Después empezamos a estudiar biología, esa asignatura era muy interesante y eso no tenía nada que ver con que la impartiera la señorita Swan.

Llevábamos ya dos horas estudiando cuando decidimos parar un rato a descansar y merendar algo. Mi madre aprovechó el momento y se nos unió. Empezó a indagar en la vida de mis amigas.

Primero se dirigió a Ruby, en mi opinión porque esa muchacha con tanto desparpajo no le gustó ni un pelo. - Y cuéntame Ruby, ¿a qué se dedican tus padres? -

Ruby bajó la mirada con tristeza y yo le puse una mano en la espalda a modo de consuelo mientras le respondía a mi madre - Mamá, Ruby perdió a sus padres cuando era muy pequeña -

-Oh… yo, lo siento… no lo sabía… perdoname... - dijo mi madre sorprendida a la vez que desestabilizada, no se esperaba eso.

\- Tranquila señora, no pasa nada, es algo que siempre me pone un poco triste pero está superado, mi abuela se hizo cargo de mi y de mi hermano gemelo Graham, y contestando a su pregunta, mi abuela es la dueña y chef del restaurante Grannys - dijo Ruby tratando de normalizar la situación.

\- ¡Vaya! - exclamó mi madre sorprendida - ese es el mejor restaurante, con diferencia de la ciudad, Regina querida, ¿porque no me lo habías dicho? la próxima vez que salgamos a cenar iremos allí para deleitarnos con la cocina de tu abuela -

Ruby le sonrió y le aseguró que no saldría decepcionada con la comida de su restaurante.

Entonces mi madre dirigió su atención hacía Bella, la pobre muchacha era muy vergonzosa y estaba muy callada.

\- Y tu Bella, cuéntame, ¿a qué se dedica tu familia? - Mi madre esta vez fue con más tacto para que no le pasara lo mismo que con Ruby.

\- Yo, bueno, mi madre era la bibliotecaria del pueblo, pero murió cuando era pequeña y mi padre es el dueño del club de tiro de la ciudad-

Mi madre contestó - Oh, lo siento por lo de tu madre - miró a Ruby y a Bella y les dijo - no habéis tenido una infancia fácil, pero parece que habéis podido superar las adversidades y convertiros en dos buenas muchachitas -

Bién, a mi madre le había gustado Ruby y Bella, eso aumentaba las posibilidades de poder ir con ellas ese fin de semana.

Acabamos de merendar y volvimos a estudiar, mi madre nos dejó hacer y se retiró a su estudio.

\- Parece que le hemos causado una buena impresión a tu madre - dijo Bella.

\- Ahora es el momento de decir como quien no quiere la cosa lo de ir a dormir a casa de Bella este fin de semana para "estudiar"- dijo Ruby - Yo lo diré a ver como responde-.

Cuando acabamos recogimos las cosas y mi madre volvió a aparecer para despedirse de las chicas, mientras estábamos delante de la puerta de salida Ruby le dijo a Bella - entonces quedamos el sábado para acabar de estudiar lo que no nos ha dado tiempo hoy- se giró hacia mí y preguntó - Regina, ¿quieres venir el sábado a dormir a casa de Bella para acabar de estudiar?- mi madre miró a Ruby, a Bella y después a mi, yo le supliqué con la mirada y las chicas también y finalmente acabó cediendo.

\- Está bien, Regina, puedes ir, pero no quiero menos de un nueve en ese examen, sino no te volveré a dejar hacer algo así - dijo mi madre sorprendiendome. Ruby y Bella sonrieron y le agradecieron por dejar que yo fuera con ellas.

Finalmente el padre de Bella las pasó a recoger a ambas y se marcharon, dejándome sola con mi madre.

\- Son buenas chicas, y sus familias están muy bien posicionadas, por fin has hecho algo bien querida - dijo mi madre, claro, lo único que le importaba era el estatus de mis amigos, no se preocupaba por otra cosa. Hubiera dicho los mismo si le hubiera presentado a un asesino si el padre de este fuera el alcalde o algo parecido.

Cené y me fuí a mi habitación, mi teléfono vibró y miré el whatsapp

 _ **Grupo de Whatsapp Misión liberar a Regina**_

 _ **Ruby:**_ _\- la misión ha salido a la perfección-_

 _\- si hasta hago rimas sin querer, si es que soy una crack-_

 _\- que hariais vosotras sin mi?-_

 _ **Bella:**_ _\- misión cumplida :D-_

 _\- Ruby no te emociones, y creo que sin ti estaríamos más tranquilas y no nos meteriamos en tantos líos-_

 _\- Pero no, no podríamos vivir sin ti, sería todo muy aburrido 3-_

 _ **Ruby:**_ _\- no mientas, se que solo me quieres por este cuerpo (guiño guiño)_

 _ **Bella:**_ _-Ruby!, bueno, puede que solo te quiera por tu cuerpo, pero tu personalidad también es encantadora (guiño guiño)-_

 _ **Ruby:**_ _-WOOOW! Bella, te me estas desmadrando eh, voy a tener que ir con cuidado contigo no vaya a ser que no lo resistas más y me empotres en un baño-_

 _ **Bella:**_ _\- Vale, ahí ya te has pasado -_

 _ **Regina:**_ _-Ei! dejo el móvil un momento y me encuentro todo esto?_

 _\- Estáis locas!-_

 _ **Ruby:**_ _\- Si, estamos locas, pero nos adoras -_

 _ **Regina:**_ _\- La verdad es que si-_

 _\- No os lo he dicho antes pero muchas gracias por acogerme y ser mis amigas, os quiero chicas-_

 _ **Bella:**_ _\- Ooh que moooona, nosotras también te queremos -_

 _ **Ruby:**_ _\- 3 -_

 _\- Como todas nos queremos tanto, porque no hacemos un trio? -_

 _ **Bella:**_ _-RUBY! -_

 _ **Regina:**_ _-RUBY!-_

 _ **Ruby:**_ _\- era broma preciosas, me encanta molestaros, ya lo sabéis ;) -_

 _ **Regina:**_ _\- Ahora hablando en serio, gracias por convencer a mi madre, ahora el gran dilema es, que nos pondremos para ir a la fiesta? -_

 _ **Ruby:**_ _\- Pues ropa, no pensarías ir desnuda no? degenerada :P_

 _ **Regina:**_ _\- Ojj, no tienes remedio Ruby-_

 _ **Bella:**_ _\- podeis venir a vestiros y arreglaros a mi casa antes de la fiesta, así nos ayudamos y podemos dejarnos ropa -_

 _ **Regina:**_ _\- esa es una gran idea -_

 _\- Yo me voy a dormir ya que se hace tarde-_

 _\- Buenas noches :* -_

 _ **Ruby:**_ _\- Buenas noches preciosa 3 -_

 _ **Bella:**_ _\- Buenas noches Regina 3 -_

 **Continuará...**

 **Y hasta aquí este capítulo tan majo.**

 **Vale, lo reconozco, tengo un problema con los baños, me parecen un lugar bastante bueno para mantener conversaciones sin que oídos indiscretos las escuchen, por eso Emma y Regina se encuentran tanto allí.**

 **Y si, tengo otro problema con las conversaciones por whatsapp, pero a día de hoy es lo más normal, la gente interactúa muchísimo por whatsapp y me parece perfecto para desarrollar la trama.**

 **¿No os encantan estas conversaciones entre amigas? Sinceramente las conversaciones con mis amigas son mil veces peor que esto xD.**

 **No sé cuando podré actualizar de nuevo, por eso este capítulo ha sido un poco más largo, pero lo que viene es bueno. Espero que me sigáis leyendo y os animo a que dejéis comentarios.**

 **Sin más que añadir me despido.**


	11. ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

**Holis caracolis!**

 **Pues nada, aquí estoy otra vez, mientras debería estar estudiando, pero no pasa nada.**

 **Hoy os traigo drama, porque sí, porque me apetece y ale.**

 **Gracias nuevamente por las reviews, os animo a que comenteis siempre que queráis. Cada review es como una palmadita en la espalda diciendo muy bien, sigue así xD.**

 **Espero que este capítulo os guste y si, puedo incrementar más aún el nivel de drama, este capítulo en parte es introductorio para EL DRAMA.**

 **Ale pues, os dejo con el capítulo queridos.**

 **¿Problemas en el paraíso?**

El resto de la semana pasó sin ningún inconveniente para Regina. 

**Emma POV**

Era viernes por la noche ya muy tarde, yo estaba acostada desde hacía un rato esperando a mi marido que debería haber llegado hace 4 horas. Cuando ya estaba por apagar la luz de repente oí la puerta de mi casa. Era mi marido, estaba intentando entrar, pero no atinaba con la llave. Abrí la puerta de sopetón y el tropezó hacia delante, se le cayeron las llaves al suelo. 

\- ¿De dónde vienes a estas horas?- dije un poco enfadada.

\- De una reunión de negocios que se ha alargado y al final hemos ido a cenar y ahora volvemos.- Dijo él arrastrando las letras de las palabras pues venía borracho, otra vez.

-Si, ya, ¿y en esa cena habéis decidido tomar diez cubatas cada uno no? porque venir tan borracho no es normal. ¿Seguro que has estado en una cena de negocios? - Le dije ya cabreada por sus escusas de pacotilla.

\- Pues claro dónde quieres que haya estado sino.- dijo el tratando de llegar hasta nuestra habitación sin tropezar con nada por el camino.

Ya resignada a no poder hablar con él hoy por su estado le dije -bueno antes de meterte en la cama date una ducha no te quiero aquí a mi lado oliendo a alcohol.-

-Vale, vale. dijo él sin muchas ganas y haciendo gesto de me rindo con las manos en alto.

Se iba desvistiendo en nuestra habitación tratando de no caer al suelo y conforme se quitaba la camisa vi una marca extraña en su cuello, una marca de color rojo. Me acerqué a él provocando que casi se cayera para comprobar que mis sospechas eran ciertas. Era un chupetón.

Me puse delante suyo para no dejarlo entrar al baño y le señalé la marca - ¿Me puedes explicar qué cojones es esto Neal?- No lo dejé contestar - No me jodas, no has estado en una cena de negocios esta noche, quiero la verdad Neal.

Me miró con indiferencia a los ojos y dijo - sabes perfectamente lo que es, tu te lo has buscado -.

\- ¿Después de todo lo que hemos pasado como puedes hacerme esto? no lo entiendo, yo siempre he estado contigo, siempre he estado ahí para ti.- Dije yo con lágrimas en los ojos ante su indiferencia.

\- Sí, pero eso no es suficiente para mí- dijo él cabreado -quiero a una mujer que sea capaz de darme un hijo y tú no eres capaz de eso, es tu única función en la vida y no eres capaz de cumplirla.-

Le pegué una sonora bofetada después de ese comentario y le invite nada amablemente a que se fuera de casa, le tiré su ropa en una maleta para que la cogiera y se largara en ese instante.

Menos mal que al día siguiente era sábado porque en uno podría haber afrontado un día de instituto normal.

Me asegure de que se fuera de casa y dejara las llaves en el piso para que no pudiera volver a entrar al día siguiente. Cambiaría la cerradura y llamaría a mi abogado para empezar a tramitar los papeles del divorcio.

Después de todo esto empecé a encontrarme mal y tuve que ir al baño a vomitar. No pase buena noche pero cuando conseguí dormir me dormí profundamente hasta el mediodía.

No dejaba de preguntarme en mi cabeza cómo podía haber vivido engañada tantos años con ese hombre a mi lado, yo pensaba que él me quería de verdad, yo a él le quería. Puede que ya no como a un compañero de vida o marido pero sí que le tenía cariño y aprecio como para estar con él. Pero con esa última conversación él solo demostró que solo me quería para una cosa, me demostró que era un machista y no merecía estar a mi lado. Menos mal que me di cuenta a tiempo antes de tener un hijo con tan asquerosa persona.

Tal vez la culpa la tenía yo por no haberle dado un hijo, a lo mejor sí que me había amado pero acabó cansándose de mí. Eso no dejaba de darme vueltas en la mente, ¿y si la culpa era mía? Entonces empezaba a llorar y me daban ganas de vomitar. 

No me encontraba muy bien por lo que pasé casi toda la tarde en cama, pero cuando la noche estaba llegando decidí que debía despejarme y salir a la calle. Saldría a correr, eso me haría bien.

Me puse mis auriculares y mi lista de reproducción. Empecé a correr por el parque cercano a casa, en mis auriculares sonaba Seal the Deal de Volbeat, esa canción hacía que mi humor mejorara.

Me dió la sensación de que alguien me seguia, pero me giré y no había nadie, así que no le di mayor importancia.

Volví a casa y me di una larga ducha relajante, la necesitaba. Encargué una pizza para cenar y me fuí a dormir. Antes de apagar la luz de la habitación miré mi whatsapp, no había vuelto a hablar con Regina desde el martes en el baño de instituto, eso me entristeció. Decidí leer un rato un libro y sin darme cuenta acabé dormida con el libro encima.

De pronto mi móvil sonó sacándome de mi sueño, lo ignoré y me di la vuelta en la cama.

A los pocos minutos volvió a sonar y esta vez lo cogí pero sin ganas pensando en quien podía llamarme a esas horas, serían como las 5 de la madrugada.

\- ¿Sí, quién es?

…

...

\- Ahora mismo voy- dije vistiéndome a toda prisa.

 **Continuará…**

 **¿Quién será? ¿Quién será? ¿Quién será?**

 **#ElDrama, vaya tela con el marido de Emma…**

 **Quiero que sepáis que algunas partes de la historia están basadas en mi vida.**

 **Calma, las pornosas no xD, vale, no sé si eso es bueno o mala...**

 **Por cierto titus, el grupo que interpreta la canción que escucha Emma muy recomendable, Volbeat, es una banda danesa de heavy metal, pero sus canciones dan muy buen rollo. Os animo a que las escuchéis y me digais que os han parecido**

 **Ale pues #BesisDeFresis**


End file.
